Crest
Crests are huge, insectoid creatures that live on ZutY'vhae. They live in a social hierarchy lead by a Crest Queen. Description Crests are some of the largest invertebrates on ZutY'vhae. They are large, chitinous beings capable of burrowing into the ground to disguise themselves as termite mound-like projections. When disturbed, they arise from the ground and make loud hissing and clicking noises similar to an Earthen cicada. After a certain amount of time, the slow-moving Crest will attack any threat that happens to approach. Although many larger Crests are found above ground surrounded by Workers and Soldiers, the Crest hierarchy is centered in the Eastern Savannah Caverns, where the giant matriarch Rakshasa lives. Crests have semi-armored bodies that carry most of their weight. Six sharp legs that are covered in a chitinous armor hold up and allow the Crest to move and burrow. Crests get their name from the massive armor plates that create a shield-like crest that protects them from most damage. Their large mouths are on the center of the crest, and are surrounded by six eyes, with three on each side. The armored shield of a Crest Berserker or a Queen can be colored, indicating longevity or importance in the hierarchy. Combat Despite being extremely dangerous and able to tank explicit amounts of damage, Crests are not that hard to defeat and can be easily killed without the need of multiple players. Upon being approached, a burrowed Crest will crawl out of its hole and begin to make loud noises similar to other insects. If the player does not retreat from the vicinity, the Crest will begin to attack using several different attacks, and some variations will use different abilities unique to them. Crests use their large front claws to slash and stab enemies. This attack is slow, but deals heavy damage and has a chance to stun the player. Their second attack is to emit a loud soundwave that constantly causes the player to flinch. This attack is much easier to telegraph and therefore prevent. When a Crest is preparing this sound wave, it will stand completely still and begin to make a low rumbling noise. This allows the player to quickly run behind the Crest and hit its weak point, the abdomen, and prevent the Crest from attacking. Crest Grubs are the easiest to defeat, as they are slow moving, weak, and have a massive weak point instead of the well-hidden abdomen of a Crest Queen. Crest Workers are standard nest-tending cannon fodder, although they can defend themselves by spewing a corrosive acid at attackers. They are considered fully-grown Crests, but are small enough to be able to fly using hidden wings. Crest Soldiers are more aggressive, and can also fly, but prefer to use their claws instead of acidic spit. Crest Berserkers are also incredibly dangerous, using large horns built on their crests to use like a lance. Due to their size, however, they cannot fly. Crest Queens are the only Crests that can use their sound wave attack, making them the largest and most dangerous Crests. Not only that, but they can use a similar attack to summon several hostile Crest Workers and Crest Soldiers, with the occasional Crest Berserker. Subtypes * Crest Grub * Crest Worker * Crest Soldier * Crest Berserker * Crest Queen Bosses * Pagan Min * Rakshasa Notes * Crests can inflict several debuffs, including Corrode, Stun, and Bleed. * Crests are resistant to fire and shock, but are weak to acid and explosive. * Crests cannot be frozen, but they can be slowed. * Crests are the slowest non-stationary enemies. Trivia * Like many other insects, Crests appear to have vestigial wings that are only used by Crest Soldiers and Crest Workers. * Crests seem to take designs from several real-life insect species. They greatly resemble both crabs and beetles, specifically Hercules Beetles. Social-wise, Crests are based on such species like ants and termites which have a hierarchy-like system of living.